


月岛萤的见异思迁？

by Niqkou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 番外





	1. Chapter 1

 

起因是黑尾随意的一句话，或许连他自己都没把这句话放在心上。

“诶？手织的围巾啊，真好，我也想要啊。”黑尾看着孤爪研磨脖子上围着的新的手织粗线毛巾，满脸羡慕。

“……”研磨有点不好意思地把脸往围巾里埋了埋。这条围巾是女朋友亲手织给他的，被黑尾说了羡慕，研磨心里还是很有自豪感的，只不过他的性格比较爱害羞，就别开了视线。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”月岛气喘吁吁地快步走过来，在黑尾旁边坐下。

他们约好了5点在咖啡厅见面，因为研磨和女朋友见面也是约在这里，就跟着黑尾一起过来了。

“没关系，只晚了一分钟而已。”黑尾笑笑，把一份草莓蛋糕往月岛前面推了推，“我给你点了这个。”

“……唔，谢谢。”看到草莓蛋糕的月岛立刻心花怒放，但他觉得一个20岁的男人看到草莓蛋糕表现出高兴的神情实在是太羞耻，于是月岛赶紧抿了抿嘴唇，掩饰了一下自己的心情，埋头吃了起来。

“你们刚才是在说什么吗？”月岛咬了咬叉子，看看黑尾和研磨。

“阿黑说，”研磨看了月岛一眼，又怕生似地移开视线，“他也想要一条手织的围巾。”就算和月岛已经相识了将近4年，月岛又是自己儿时玩伴黑尾的恋人，按理说应该算是很熟的关系了，可研磨还是不擅长看着对方的脸说话。

“是吗。”月岛看了看黑尾，表情淡然，但黑尾知道月岛的这个眼神是在在意着自己的回答的意思。

“嘛，手织围巾虽然挺不错，不过我又不缺围巾戴，那只是随便一说，月你不用在意的。”黑尾温柔的笑笑，伸手摸了摸月岛的头。

“…谁在意了，黑尾前辈真是自恋。”月岛用叉子叉起一小块蛋糕，放进嘴里，不再理黑尾。

“啊哈哈哈……”黑尾放下手，端起杯子喝了一口咖啡。虽然已经习惯了月岛那张不饶人的嘴，但是被喜欢的人这样说，多少还是有点受伤。

说不想要手织围巾是假的，黑尾苦笑，其实他从小就对女朋友送手织围巾这件事挺憧憬，但是碍于这份憧憬有点少女情怀，黑尾从来没把它说出来。在遇到月岛之前，黑尾把心思都放在了排球上面，也从没对哪个女孩子产生过好感，渐渐地也就把那份少女情怀的憧憬给忘记了。

不管月岛有多可爱，可他毕竟还是个男人，黑尾不想像要求女朋友一样要求月岛，他甚至不希望自己这个世界第一可爱的恋人受一点累。更何况和月岛同居之后，黑尾发现，月岛虽然是个表面上很冷淡的人，却出乎意料的会在意到细小的方面，所以黑尾就更不愿意在月岛面前表现的太贪婪。

这么可爱的恋人自然是要宠着的。

黑尾如此坚信着。

 

当月岛吃掉了黑尾给他点的草莓蛋糕之后，研磨的小女朋友就匆匆忙忙地赶来了，两人向黑尾和月岛道了别，就手牵手出去约会了。

“要再来一个吗？”黑尾托着腮，看向月岛，眼神中充满了宠溺。

月岛看了看空了的盘子，摇摇头。

“回家吧。”他拿起书包，站了起来，“我去结账。”

“之前就结过了的。”黑尾也跟着站起来，习惯性地想帮月岛拿书包。

“……”月岛似乎对黑尾又提前结了账而不满，他抓紧自己的书包背带，迈开步子朝门外走去。黑尾见状赶紧抓起自己的包，追了上去。

“月…”黑尾追上月岛，跟在他旁边，小心翼翼地问，“生气了？”

“谁叫黑尾前辈你又提前结账，还要帮我拿包，我又不是女孩子。”月岛的脸颊略略鼓了鼓，随即就恢复了平常冷淡的模样。

“唉，月，你看啊，前辈请后辈吃点东西不是很平常的事吗，所以你完全不用在意的，还有，我真的从来没把你当过女孩子来看待。”黑尾侧着身子，紧张地解释。

“但是，我们现在不只是前辈后辈的关系了吧？”月岛对黑尾的解释很不满。他只是想要和喜欢的人站在对等的立场上，就那么困难吗？

“月……”月岛的话让黑尾欣喜起来，虽然他还是没有理解到月岛的真正心意，可这句话表示着月岛有和自己正在交往的自觉，单单是这样，就令黑尾高兴得嘴角快裂到耳根了。

黑尾拉起月岛的手，握紧，亲昵地和他贴得更紧。

“回家吧。”黑尾在月岛耳边低语。

“…！！”被黑尾的动作惹得红透了脸，月岛甩开了黑尾的手。

“牵手，不行吗？”

“这是在大街上。”

“可是我们是恋人啊。”

“……从那边走的话，就随便你。”

黑尾顺着月岛手指的方向看，是一条人不多的小路，他笑了笑，重新拉起月岛的手，朝里巷跑去。

这一次，月岛没有挣开黑尾的手，顺从地由着他牵着，红着耳朵走在黑尾的身边。

 

 

 

黑尾和月岛两人租的是一间普通的二居室房子，房租算不上便宜，但是位置不错，离学校不远，购物也方便。

他们从月岛高二的时候开始交往，之后，月岛考到了东京的大学，两人便在月岛大二的时候开始同居。

现在是两人同居的第三个月，生活习惯和步调基本上都磨合好了。大四生黑尾除了去学校体育馆练练排球，其余的时间都是呆在家里赶论文。而月岛就要比黑尾忙了很多，大二正是课较满的时间，课余时间又要练习排球，所以两人几乎只有晚上的时间是可以留给彼此的。

至少晚饭要一起吃，吃完饭之后还可以坐在沙发上腻歪一会儿，这对于黑尾来说是一天中最宝贵的时间。如果是周末，晚上还可以尽情地和月岛亲热，所以只要是月岛有空，黑尾就一定会把时间空出来，只为了和月岛多一点二人独处的时间。

既然晚饭是在一起吃，当然要吃好才行，尤其是月岛身材纤细，食欲也不太旺盛，黑尾总是担心他会不会因为练习过度而倒下。但若每天都出去吃晚饭的话花销太大，不如在家开伙自己做，黑尾因为从大一就开始独居自己做饭，手艺还是不错的，而且他又比月岛闲，就顺水推舟地包揽了做晚饭的工作。

白天各忙各的，晚上一同吃饭，这已经成为了两人默认的约定，然而自说起手织围巾的第二天，这个从同居开始就坚持着约定第一次被打破了。下午5点，黑尾估摸着月岛再过一会儿就能到家，便开始准备起晚餐来，他刚刚把香菇洗好，准备放在菜板上切，手机就响了起来。

是月岛发来的邮件——

“今天有事不能回去吃饭了，黑尾前辈不用等我，请先吃吧。”

黑尾叹了口气，月岛说有事那就肯定是有事吧，毕竟这么久，月岛从来没把自己一个人晾在家里过。虽然没办法，但黑尾还是有些失望，月岛不在，自己一个人吃饭一点意思都没有，他立刻就提不起做饭的劲头了。用围裙擦了擦手，黑尾先给月岛回了条邮件。

“好的，我知道了，月也要好好吃饭哦。”

回复好邮件之后，黑尾穿上外套去附近的超市买了一个500円的便当，又随手买了几袋花生和几瓶啤酒，回了家。

他一边看着电视一边独自吃着饭，只扒了几口就没什么胃口了。

明天应该就能两人一起吃晚饭了吧，干脆做点月喜欢吃的菜吧。

黑尾靠在沙发靠背上，想着月岛坐在自己对面吃饭的样子，开始期待起第二天的晚餐时间来。

 

 

黑尾曾经看到过这样一句话：越期待就越不来。虽然记不清这句话是在哪里看到的，但此刻的他只能苦闷地赞同这个观点。不只是第二天和月岛一起吃晚饭的计划再度取消，在那之后，黑尾这一个月都没怎么看到过月岛。

开始月岛只是回来的很晚，而且一到家就一副很累的样子，洗了澡就回房间睡觉了，本来就不怎么爱说话的月岛变得更加少言，和黑尾的交流也越来越少，甚至只剩下“早上好”和“晚安”这两句。

虽然话少，但至少还能看到月岛的脸，黑尾还不知道他应该为此感到庆幸。因为两周之后，月岛干脆就不回家了，说是晚上在朋友家留宿，让黑尾别等他。

黑尾欲哭无泪。

或许月岛是真的在忙些什么，但他对此一无所知。明明每天都能见到摸到的人，突然间连声音都听不到，这让黑尾难受的想死。

月岛严重不足的黑尾开始失眠，他只要一躺下，满脑子想的都是被月岛讨厌并且抛弃了的场景。

月的朋友……

黑尾在脑中搜索着能被月岛称之为朋友的人。

乌野的那个小不点？

但他没来东京啊。

那个天才二传手？

不不不也不可能是他，他好像是和小不点一起去其他大学了来着。

总跟着月的那个雀斑男？

大概是他吧。

黑尾记得总跟在月岛身后的山口也考来了东京，山口虽然不太起眼，但成绩并不差。

和那个家伙在一起的话，应该没什么问题吧。

黑尾抱着脑袋想。

但是月那么可爱，说不定那个小跟班早就对月有非分之想…….

黑尾抓乱了自己本来就理不整齐的头发。

他没法再淡定地等下去了，虽然现在已经夜深，可黑尾还是无法忍耐地抓起手机，拨通了月岛的电话。

等了一分多钟的时间，电话才被接通。

“月！”

“那，那个！月…他在洗澡……”

接电话的人明显不是月岛，好像因为黑尾的那声“月”叫的太大声而吓了一跳。

“你是谁！”听到对方颤颤巍巍的声音，黑尾更是气不打一处来。

“我是…月的朋友，山口……”

果然是这小子，黑尾气呼呼地挂断电话。穿衣服准备去山口家把月岛接回来。

“竟敢跟老子抢月！”黑尾蹬上鞋，脸上一副千年怨夫的表情，抓起手机就往外面跑。

跑着跑着黑尾才想起来一个十分重要的问题——他根本不知道山口家住哪。于是黑尾只好重新拿起手机拨了回去，这次是月岛本人接听的了。

“喂？黑尾前辈？”月岛的声音很平静，但旁边似乎有什么窸窸窣窣的声音。

“你现在在哪？”

“在山口家啊，我不是说过住朋友家了吗？”

“……山口家在哪？”

“你问这个干吗？离咱们那边挺远的。”

“别管了快点告诉我！”

“……你该不会是现在要过来吧？黑尾前辈，这个时间连末班车都没有了，我明天就回去了，现在准备睡了，你也别折腾了，早点睡吧，晚安。”

“我可以坐出租车过…喂！喂？月？？”

黑尾正向前快步走着，想着无论如何今天都要见到月岛才行，对方就把电话挂断了。黑尾只觉得自己脑中瞬间就“轰”一声全炸掉了，愣愣地站在原地不知道该怎么办才好。

被拒绝，然后被挂断电话。

黑尾现在的心中有一万只小乌鸦飞过，没错，全世界会挂断自己电话又让自己毫无办法的人除了月岛没有别人了。

的确现在已经快到凌晨1点了，但是，只要知道地址，就算用跑的黑尾也能跑过去。

“可恶！！！！！！！！！！！”

黑尾狠狠地跺着右脚，等到右脚跺到麻掉了站不稳，才一瘸一拐地走到路边，直接在路边坐了下来。

他仰起头，盯着几乎看不到星星的夜空，仿佛心也被那黑漆漆的、如同黑洞般的天空给吸进去了一样。

“月，你真的有无法向我坦白的事吗？” 黑尾捏紧手中的手机，苦涩地笑了。

而另一边挂断电话的月岛也攥了攥手机，他用毛巾使劲擦着湿漉漉的头发，仿佛要把烦躁的心情都擦掉，在山口的客厅里坐了下来。

“月……真的没事吗？”山口站在门口，担心地看着月岛，现在月岛的气场让他有些不敢接近。

“嗯。”月岛拿起手头正在做的事情，埋头继续苦干起来。

山口叹了口气，给月岛泡了一杯热可可，然后就回自己房间去了。

对于山口来说，他现在只能无条件的支持和帮助自己这个青梅竹马的朋友。月岛也有月岛的打算，这并不需要他多嘴，虽然他也知道最近月岛一直住在这里，黑尾肯定会不高兴。但是月岛叫他什么都不要说，山口就只能老实地听月岛的话。

月岛虽然看起来像是对一切都不感兴趣的样子，但一旦有了认真的对象，就会相当固执。山口走到房间门口，看了看月岛认真的背影，鼻子有点酸。

虽然有些不甘心自己的青梅竹马就这么被黑尾抢走了，但只要月岛觉得幸福就好，山口决定继续做月岛最忠实的支持者。

“如果不是为了他，月也不用这样熬夜赶工了。”山口躺在床上，叹了口气。

他真的很羡慕黑尾。

但是他同时也知道，黑尾能给月岛的，自己给不了。

或许连月岛自己都从未察觉，当向自己提起黑尾的时候，那张平常面无表情的白净面孔会染上一丝粉红，平常镜片后面纯净的眼睛会增添一丝温柔。

那是只有对喜欢的人才会露出的表情。

山口翻了个身，他侧身看着还亮着灯的客厅，苦涩地闭上了双眼。

若黑尾因为这件事而过分地责怪月岛，他一定会第一个冲上去揍黑尾一顿。

 

 

 

黑尾又是一夜无眠，但一想到月岛说明天就回来，下午他还是打起精神去了超市。月岛不会食言的，与其在家里坐着胡思乱想，还不如提前买好月岛喜欢吃的菜。

今天再额外买两份草莓蛋糕吧。

黑尾想着月岛吃着草莓蛋糕的表情，明明就是满脸幸福，却怕别人看出来自己的心情而故意板起脸掩饰。真的十分可爱。

想到一会儿就能看到这样可爱的月岛，黑尾的心情也好了很多。他一手提着两大袋食物，另一手小心仔细地提着蛋糕盒子往回走。路过超市附近的蓝蓝路时，黑尾的“月岛雷达”瞬间发挥能量。黑尾扭过头，就看到蓝蓝路的玻璃窗内，笑容满面的山口端了一大盘食物屁颠屁颠跑了过来，放在桌子上。而月岛正像公主一样坐在窗边的座位上，淡定地拿起饮料喝了一口。

用吸管喝饮料的样子也是那么可爱。黑尾擦了擦口水，月岛的一举一动都牵动着黑尾的心弦，就算已经交往了三年多，可每次看到月岛还是会像刚恋爱一样心跳不已。

但这个令他心跳不已的人此时正和别人在一起，而且这一个月的时间，都和对方住在一起。

一想起这个，黑尾的心里就不是滋味。

月岛喝着饮料，像是察觉了什么似的朝窗外看了看，不知道为什么，黑尾突然怕月岛看到自己，他连忙提着袋子撒腿就跑，直到公寓门口才停了下来。

“为什么我要逃跑啊……真是的。”黑尾喘着气，自我厌恶起来。

蛋糕大概也撞得变形了吧，真可惜。

黑尾打开门，随便的把鞋踢掉，走到厨房，把两大袋食物和蛋糕胡乱地塞进了冰箱。反正月岛已经和山口一起吃饭了，又剩下他一个人了，他现在什么都不想做了。

黑尾此刻失落地脱了力，身体顺着冰箱向下滑，然后瘫在了地板上。

“明明说今天就回来的……”黑尾躺在地上，把自己摆成了大字。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是怨妇吗……”突然有点想哭，黑尾连忙闭上眼睛。

都说一个人若是有了喜欢的人，就会变得更坚强，因为想要保护自己喜欢的人。可他怎么觉得自己变得更加软弱了呢。

“真不像话，我啊……”黑尾用软弱无力的拳头锤了锤地板，脑海里挥之不去的是月岛和山口在一起的样子。他看得出来，山口对月岛很好。

但就是因为山口对月岛很好，他才更加烦躁。

“月，该不会真是厌倦我了吧……还是说他觉得和同龄人交往比较好？”

黑尾咬住有些发颤的嘴唇。

只要是和月岛有关的事，他就无法控制好自己的情绪。

黑尾知道，其实月岛也并没说今天回来会和自己一起吃晚饭，是自己想太多，太期待，所以现在才会如此失落。

脑中乱成一团，明明昨晚一夜没睡，但他现在就算闭着眼睛也无法睡着。不想起身去做其他事，黑尾就这么一直躺着，直到窗外微弱的光渐渐被黑夜所取代，黑尾还是继续躺在地上挺尸。

不知道躺了多久，门口传来开门的声音，走廊的灯被打开，接下来是急匆匆的脚步声。

“黑尾前辈？！”那声音有点慌乱，但很熟悉，让黑尾怀疑自己现在是在梦中。

肩膀被推了推，黑尾无力地睁了睁眼睛，却因为灯光太刺眼又痛苦地闭上了。

“你哪里不舒服吗？要不要去医院？”

是月岛的声音，但是又慌乱地不像月岛的声音。

黑尾裂开嘴笑了，他半睁着眼睛，慢慢适应着晃眼的灯光，眼前模糊的影子逐渐清晰起来，是月岛的脸。

月岛眉头紧皱，平时冷淡的表情荡然无存，脸上写满了担心和着急。

“……你回来啦。”黑尾试图坐起来，或许是因为躺在地板上太久，他的身体又冷又僵硬，再加上彻夜未眠，黑尾忽然感到有些头晕，还没用胳膊撑住自己，他就又倒了下去。

看到这样的黑尾，月岛吓了一跳，他赶紧用力抓住黑尾的胳膊，不过黑尾的头还是“砰”的一下磕在了地上。

“唔！”黑尾疼得皱眉。

“躺这里是为了省电费？还是说大冷天躺地板想追求更冰爽的感觉？那你应该出去趟公园的长椅啊，说不定还有善良的老爷爷给你盖张报纸。”月岛一边帮黑尾揉后脑勺一边调侃着黑尾，他的脸色并不怎么好看。

小心仔细把黑尾拉了起来，月岛把黑尾扶到餐桌旁，让他在椅子上坐好。

“……反正我一个人，死了也没人管，躺地板跟躺长椅差不多，要不然您施舍给我一张报纸盖盖？”黑尾坐在椅子上，终于回过神，月岛的衣服上不仅有屋外冷空气的味道，还有其他男人的味道。嗅觉灵敏的黑尾心里不是滋味，说话也带着酸味。想到那个味道肯定是山口的，他不自觉地攥紧了拳头。

“……”月岛叹了口气，拉开椅子在黑尾旁边坐下，“你还没吃饭？”

“我不饿。”

“……那也不能不…”

“反正你都抛夫弃家了！还管我干什么？！”

“哈？”

“怎么，在山口家住比和我住好多了吧？和他一起吃饭开心多了吧？昨晚我打电话是不是打扰到你们了？那么晚了竟然还是他帮你接的电话，是故意做给我看的吗？！”

月岛对黑尾的态度感到莫名其妙，他皱起好看的眉头，直直地盯着黑尾看。

“……请问你到底想说什么？”

“我……”

“我不知道你为什么要说这种话，不过我已经提前跟黑尾前辈说过了吧，我是有事才去山口家的。”

“那我还得谢谢你了？谢谢你在向其他男人投怀送抱之前还先通知了我一声。”

黑尾觉得自己这一个月的委屈和担心瞬间都涌了出来，虽然知道自己说这些话不对，会伤害到月岛，可他再也无法耐着性子听月岛解释。

不管怎么解释都是一样，月岛都是说有事，有事，有事。

他想听的不是“有事”，而是想知道月岛到底有什么事，为什么有事先依赖的人不是他，反而要跑到山口家去住。

“你说…什么？”月岛怔怔地看着黑尾，平时的伶牙俐齿在此时已是形同虚设，他用不敢相信的眼神看着黑尾。

月岛受伤的眼神令黑尾的心脏刺痛起来，可是一旦爆发，他就停不下来。

越到想表达的时候，唇舌便越是不听自己使唤，只是想问对方“有什么事不能依赖我吗”，可脱口而出的却变了味儿。

“我说什么？你不是都听到了吗？我倒是想知道你有什么事不能在家里做，非要跑到别的男人家里做那么久的？！怎么，是我满足不了你，所以你才要去找别人？”

话语一旦说出口，就再也无法收回，如同刺伤他人的利器，即使伤口在精心调养之后完全消失，被刺伤的事实也无法改变。会刺伤自己心爱之人的语言，也像一把两边同是刀刃的尖刀，在刺进对方心脏的同时，另一边也刺进了自己的心脏。

黑尾急红了双眼，眼神中之剩下狂気，他一手在自己的胸口上狠劲一抓，另一只手紧紧抓住月岛的手腕，力道大的想要把月岛捏碎一样。

手腕好痛，但月岛已经无心去管自己的手腕了。他只觉得心灰意冷，他想过黑尾会问自己这一个月究竟在做什么，但没想到黑尾竟然开始怀疑自己出轨。

原来黑尾根本没有信任自己，明明已经在一起这么久了，明明是认真地和这个人在一起的。以为得到了黑尾一切的自己真是蠢爆了。

月岛有些凄哀地笑了。

“………..你要我...我在家里做这么丢脸的事吗？”他的声音颤抖得让人心疼。月岛从还未来得及放下的包里掏出一个纸袋，摔在黑尾的脸上，踉跄着跑开了。

门发出刺耳的声响，头被月岛扔过来的东西打中，黑尾终于清醒了过来。

我到底…做了什么啊！

竟然对月说那种话……

明明我想说的不是那些……

真是…太差劲了！

黑尾悔恨到想咬掉刚才不听话的舌头，他重重地给了自己一个耳光，目光呆滞地站了半天。

总之，要去把月岛找回来。

月岛刚才摔过来的纸袋掉落在了餐桌上，黑尾拿起纸袋，眼中便映入了温暖的红色。

他睁大了眼睛，倒吸一口气，屏住呼吸，将那团红色拿了出来。

是一条手织的围巾。

虽然花样很简单，但织得非常整齐，围巾很长，可以在脖子上绕好几圈，或许是因为怕黑尾冷才特意织成这个长度的。

黑尾把围巾围在自己的脖子上，将脸埋了进去。

好温暖……

悔意随着温暖流向全身。

“………..你要我...我在家里做这么丢脸的事吗？”

他想起月岛刚才泫然欲泣的表情。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！我真是个混蛋！！混蛋！！！！！”

黑尾狠狠抓了抓头发。

不管怎么样，一定要把月岛追回来！

他抬脚准备出去找月岛，却一下子踢到了一包不明物体，黑尾蹲下来一看，原来是月岛的书包。

书包倒在地上，里面的东西有大半都散落出来。钱包，手机，还有一本封面花花绿绿的、很厚实的书。

“这家伙，没带手机没带钱就跑出去了，真是的…”想到月岛身上没钱，跑出去连宾馆都住不了，黑尾就更加着急，他心里想着要赶紧出去找月岛，用力起身，头又撞到了餐桌的桌角。

“痛！”他捂住头，心想着肯定是刚才对月岛说了那么过分的话而糟了报应，向后退了一步，黑尾在准备站起来的时候，余光扫过那本厚书的封面。

封面上赫然写着几个大字——“围巾编制技巧及图案大全”。

黑尾捡起书，站了起来。

这本书上贴了很多便签，顺着便签打开一看，是一些适合男士佩戴的围巾花样。

 

“你们刚才是在说什么吗？”

“阿黑说，他也想要一条手织的围巾。”

“是吗。”

“嘛，手织围巾虽然挺不错，不过我又不缺围巾戴，那只是随便一说，月你不用在意的。”

“…谁在意了，黑尾前辈真是自恋。”

 

在咖啡厅的对话突然在黑尾的脑海中浮现。

原来那天的话，月真的记在心里了……

他其实看穿了自己是想要手织围巾的……

他跑到山口家，是为了学习编织围巾……

因为原本不会，他还特意去买来书，从头开始学习……

其实自己是被月岛深爱着的……

明明知道的。

月就是这样的家伙。

他很少说情话，嘴巴又不饶人，看起来很随意，但只要把对方放在心上了，就意外的认真。 “我怎么会以为这么可爱的家伙会见异思迁……”

黑尾深吸一口气，把书放在餐桌上，他举起双手，用力拍打自己的脸。左右脸颊都出现了清晰的手掌印，脸颊火辣辣的痛，可头脑却无比的清醒。

“呦西！”黑尾的眼神亮了起来，然后用他22年以来的最快速度冲出门外。

 

 

 

跑出来的月岛一个人来到了公园，才想起自己什么都没带。虽说可以去山口家住一晚，但他一想到黑尾因为山口对自己发火，就没了兴致。

他摸摸口袋，里面还剩一枚500円的硬币。

月岛把硬币放回口袋，在长椅上坐下，要是晚上太冷的话，这500円可以买罐热咖啡。

不过他现在没有喝咖啡的心情。

刚才还吐槽黑尾，要他来长椅上睡，结果却是自己跑来公园过夜了。

月岛苦笑了一下，他靠在椅背上，抬头望着黑漆漆的夜空。

今晚是阴天，天上连月亮都看不到，不过就算不是阴天，东京的夜空也看不到什么就是了，大城市就是这样，因为人造灯光太闪耀，便衬不出夜空中的星星来了。

月岛突然有点怀念起宫城县的夜空来。

 

曾经在高中的时候，黑尾来过宫城县，当时自己还和黑尾一起躺在河边的草坪上看了星星。开始月岛只觉得特意跑来看星星的黑尾很傻，但看着看着，月岛也跟着沉醉其中了。

“找到月啦。”黑尾指着繁星中的那弯明月，对月岛笑了，“我肯定是离月亮最近的那颗星。”

“你才不是。”

“那我是什么？”

“……没想到黑尾前辈那么少女情怀。”

“因为谈恋爱了嘛！”

“请你闭嘴。”

“害羞？”

“闭嘴。”

“…这回连敬语都没有了啊？”黑尾到是不在意月岛对自己不用敬语，他继续盯着夜空看，过了一会儿，身边的月岛小声开了口。

“……我认为，黑尾前辈应该是月亮上面的人。”

“咦？为什么？”

“……因为，整个月亮都是你的……”

“……噗！”

“笑什么？”

“没想到月也这么少女情怀，不过我很高兴。”

“……因为谈恋爱了嘛……”

学着黑尾的话，月岛就转过身，就算不看都知道自己脸红得像草莓一样，接下来，手就被黑尾握住了。

 

想起这段白痴的对话和情节，月岛怀念又害羞地笑了一下。

公园里的路灯忽明忽暗，灯光跳跃着，像是要在熄灭之前最后用力挣扎一下。若现在是夏季，这个时间应该会有情侣来约会吧，或许他们也会坐在长椅上说那种没营养又甜腻的情话，但现在是冬天，晚上较白天要更冷，就算是情侣也想找个温暖一点的地方约会吧，此时公园里只有月岛一人就证明了这点。

公园的安静让月岛的叹气声显得鲜明起来。

其实月岛自己也有反省，的确就这样在山口家住了一个月，却没有给黑尾一个明确的理由，这点是他的错，可是他不想直接告诉黑尾想为他织一条围巾的事，这让他觉得太羞耻。

随便编一个理由或许能让黑尾更安心，可他无论如何都开不了口。

说一个谎，就要不断说更多的谎来圆，本来就在苦战围巾的月岛根本没心情圆谎，更何况要向黑尾说谎这件事，月岛还是十分抵触的。

他只是，无论如何都想为黑尾做点什么而已。

黑尾很少说过想要什么东西。以前黑尾过生日时，还有过圣诞节的时候，月岛问过他想要什么礼物，但得到的全是“要月就够了”的回答。

虽然这个回答让月岛很高兴，可是这令他更不知道该买些什么礼物才好了。这次知道了黑尾想要手织围巾之后，月岛就立刻下定决心织一条送给他。

织手织围巾这种事多半都是女孩子在做，或许黑尾并不会觉得收到一个男人送的手织围巾有什么可高兴的，但月岛不想让黑尾脖子上围着其他女人送的围巾，当然，母亲送的除外，所以还是自己动手比较好。

下定决心的第二天，月岛就一个人去书店悄悄地买了一本编织的书，并在商场里买了红色的毛线和织针。

挑选毛线的时候月岛就在想，黑尾的话，戴红色的围巾一定很好看，他的发色是纯黑的，红色的围巾和发色很相配。于是颜色马上就定下来了，但选什么样式又让他烦恼起来。

月岛躲在山口家，认真地在编织书上找适合黑尾佩戴的围巾样式。

他用便签条在比较中意的样式上做了标记，最终选择了花样较简单的一款，虽然花样简单，但是很整洁好看，男生戴起来应该会显得很精神。

选定了样式，月岛便按照教程认真地开始学习编织。

花样虽然简单，可对于初学者来说，织起来并不是那么容易的。月岛本来以为一两周就可以完成，但因为开始力道掌握不好，织得十分不平整，有时因为已经很困了，织着织着手一抖，中间就漏了针。如果送给黑尾的是一条织的乱七八糟的围巾，他宁可不送。为了将这条围巾织得整洁好看又保暖，月岛愣是拆了织、织了拆，足足织了一个月才织成自己满意的完成品。

一个大男人卖力编织围巾的样子实在让月岛感到丢脸，他一点都不想让黑尾看到自己这副模样，但在学校或是外面织也都可能被其他人看到，没办法，月岛这才硬着头皮借住在山口家。

“唉……”

月岛在手上哈了哈气，搓了搓冻红的手指。

其实晚上他是很想回去和黑尾一起吃饭的，可是一直借住在山口家，又给山口填了很多麻烦，被对方提出一起吃个晚饭，月岛也不好推辞。

其实他也没吃什么东西，等到山口吃完，他就立马赶回家了。没想到一回来就不见黑尾的人影，家里也没开灯。月岛立刻就感到情况不对，他连鞋都没脱包也来不及放下，就冲了进来，还好开灯之后他很快就在厨房的地板上找到了黑尾。

看到黑尾闭着眼，脸上没有一丝血色，他的心脏就像被突然冻结了一样，浑身的血液都停止了。

如果黑尾出了什么事，自己也活不下去了。

虽然这么想十分矫情，但这的确是月岛当时最真实的想法。

还好黑尾只是躺在地板上，没出什么事。

其实当黑尾睁开眼睛，坐在椅子上说出责备自己的话时，月岛反而松了口气。

只要黑尾没事就好。

黑尾应该是很生气，才会对自己说出那种话吧。

他知道黑尾说的不是真心话，但还是觉得很受伤，然后就这么跑了出来，也没有好好地向对方解释。

“其实，我也挺差劲的。”

月岛仰起头，喉结抖动了一下，似乎是在忍耐着不要哭出来。

平时的黑尾一直很温柔，很温柔，对自己非常好，正因为知道黑尾对自己好，自己才想为黑尾做些什么。月岛不想只是一味的索取，不想只是自己单方面被黑尾宠着，他也想站在和黑尾对等的高度，像黑尾宠着自己一样，对黑尾好。

被路灯照亮的雪粒忽闪忽闪地落下，月岛仰着脸，雪粒打在镜片上，模糊了他的视线。

他闭上眼，脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇都被雪粒轻轻吻着，很凉，但是刚好可以清醒自己的头脑。

一会儿，不…明天，回去和黑尾好好谈一谈吧，因为自己不是擅长表达情感的人，或许让黑尾不安了吧。

奇怪的是，不管怎么争吵，月岛从来没有过和黑尾分手的念头。

他想着黑尾坏坏的笑脸，打排球时认真的表情，那总是对他上下其手的好看的大手，自己一不留神就吻过来的黑尾的嘴唇，还有黑尾温暖的怀抱。

“黑尾前辈……”

月岛轻轻念着心爱之人的名字，察觉到身边似乎有呼吸的声音，睁开眼，就看到围着红色围巾的黑尾气喘吁吁的脸。

两人对视了一会儿，谁都没有移开视线，然后，黑尾低下头，狠狠吻住了月岛的嘴唇。

黑尾温热的唇在月岛冰冷的唇上辗转，舌尖疯狂地在月岛的口腔中搜刮着，他似乎是不知道该怎么表达自己的感情，占有欲、歉意、爱怜、喜悦、感动，所有的感情都融在了这个深吻里，但还是感觉不够。

黑尾一把揽住月岛的腰，将他从长椅上抱起，搂紧怀中微微发颤的身体，舌尖探入到月岛的喉咙。

“…咳…唔…….”月岛难受地喘不过气，但黑尾依旧用想要将月岛按进自己身体里的力气吻他。

当这个吻结束之后，月岛已经站不住了，他的身体脱力地向下滑去，快要滑到长椅上的时候，月岛被黑尾再次用力搂住。

“对不起，是我不好。我没想到你是为了我才……”黑尾心疼地摸着月岛的后背，他感觉怀中人好像在这一个月内又瘦了一圈。

“……”月岛已经没什么力气回答了，只是安静地由着黑尾搂着自己。

“这个是织给我的吧？”黑尾抱着月岛，怜爱地亲了亲月岛的耳朵。

“……也不知道是谁想要…”月岛的声音很小，因为刚才快要窒息的深吻，他的力气还没有完全恢复回来。

“……谢谢，萤，谢谢，我真的超——喜欢！”黑尾松开抱紧月岛的手臂，改为扶着月岛的肩膀，他看着月岛的眼睛，用额头抵住月岛的额头，眼神中仿佛闪烁着星光，却又郑重地像是要许下什么誓言。就这么深情地看了月岛一会儿，黑尾才道出这句话。

“我绝对会好好珍惜它的！每天都戴着！”

“……随便你吧。”月岛垂下眼帘，脸蛋红扑扑的，害羞的时候他总是习惯性地把头偏向一边，但此时碍于自己的额头被黑尾的抵着，不好偏头，月岛只好把视线转移开。

这可爱的小动作让黑尾怜爱不已，他重新把月岛抱紧，在他耳边低语。

“你是不是又瘦了？我不在的时候是不是又没有好好吃饭？”

月岛有些不高兴地“哼”了一声，随即就推开了黑尾。

“…回家吧。”月岛主动握住黑尾的手，扭头看向旁边。

“嗯，我们回家。”黑尾回握住月岛的手，和他十指相扣，牵着月岛朝家走去。

 

 

 

才一到家，黑尾就马上打开空调，然后把月岛扒光，扔进浴缸，打开花洒的开关。

月岛因为大冬天跑到公园坐了那么久，身体早就凉透了，黑尾开始担心起月岛会不会感冒来。

“真是的，这么晚还要跑出去，感冒怎么办啊。”

“……谁叫黑尾前辈发那么大的火。”

“…唉……”黑尾心疼月岛，他自责地咬了咬嘴唇。

月岛说的没错，要是自己被无缘无故指责出轨，自己肯定也会生气的。

月岛读懂了黑尾的心情，因为自己也有责任，月岛不想让黑尾太自责，于是他马上转移了话题。

“你不进来吗？”

“诶？”黑尾愣住了。

进来是……

进来？

进……进哪里？？

其实他的确可以马上就和月岛来一发，但是马上进去的话，肯定会弄伤月岛的……

黑尾用想吃又不敢马上吃的眼神盯着光溜溜的月岛。

“！！你、你在想什么啊？”看到黑尾饥渴的眼神，月岛就知道他想歪了。

“我是说，洗澡，进浴缸里。”月岛一字一顿的说。

“诶？浴缸吗？”黑尾有些失望。

“不然你以为是什么！！！”月岛佯作生气地瞪了黑尾一眼，“我回来的时候，黑尾前辈躺在地板上很久了吧，也不知道开空调，你才是万一感冒了怎么办呢！”

“哦，哦…….”黑尾歪着头看着月岛，“你是在担心…我？”

“这有什么奇怪的吗？”月岛的眉毛皱成一团。

“嘿嘿，没、没什么奇怪的。”黑尾裂开嘴傻笑，然后就脱光了衣服，在浴缸里坐了下来。

温热的水渐渐漫过胸口，黑尾把花洒关上，坐在浴缸里笑眯眯地盯着月岛看。

受不了黑尾的视线，月岛只好低头，用指尖戳浴缸里的水。

“那个…你要是想做什么的话，就做吧，我不会生气的。”

黑尾一时没明白月岛的意思。

“……”月岛看了看呆坐在自己对面的黑尾，叹了口气，站了起来。

“呜啊！！！！！！！”黑尾惊呼，瞪大了眼珠子盯着月岛的裸体看，瞬间血气冲头，鼻血也跟着流了下来。

月岛跨坐在黑尾的腿上，伸手帮黑尾擦了擦鼻血。

“还是说…你想出去做……”

“做”字还没说完，黑尾就迫不及待地封住了月岛泛着光泽的嘴唇。

月岛僵硬了两秒，随即便搂住黑尾的脖子，回应起黑尾的吻来。黑尾的血液“哗”一下沸腾了，对于性事，月岛从没有主动过，以至于当月岛说到“想做什么就做吧”的时候都觉得有点不真实。

月岛的吻带着青涩却诱惑的味道，一想到这个长着乖宝宝脸蛋的家伙竟然主动跨坐在自己身上，黑尾就觉得自己像被滚烫的电流烧了个通透，已经头晕目眩把持不住了。

他抓住月岛的胳膊，以绝对优势的力道把他搂紧，狂热地吻着他的唇舌和脸颊。在彼此都停下来喘息的时候，黑尾吻了吻月岛的额头。

他摸着月岛纤细的腰，享受着对方在自己怀里微微颤抖地可爱模样，手扶上月岛通红的脸颊。

“你果然又瘦了，原本就挺瘦的，现在纤细到我都不敢对你做更过分的事了。”

“真是对不起啊，我又变瘦了。”月岛不高兴地扭过头。

“我没说不喜欢啊，你什么样我都喜欢，我只是心疼。”黑尾亲吻着月岛白皙修长的脖子，“一想到你白天上课训练，晚上还要废寝忘食的织围巾给我，我就心疼。”

“唔…也，也没那么废寝忘食啊，”月岛缩了缩脖子，“……手不够巧，所以花的时间长了一些，让你等了这么久……”

月岛的声音越来越轻，他弯着背，把头埋在黑尾的肩窝。

“可是…我也想为黑尾前辈做点什么，总是你在宠着我……”

月岛太过可爱的发言让黑尾忍不住捧起他的脸重新吻了上去，他的手摸向月岛平坦的胸部，轻轻揉捏着那小小的突起，对方的鼻腔里立刻就溢出“嗯…嗯……”的性感声音。

因为想将那敏感又诱人的突起含入口中，黑尾放开月岛的唇，在这一瞬间，他看清了月岛的眼神。月岛的眼里映着星星细小的亮斑，目光如水般微微荡漾着，带着夜色的神秘与轻烟的迷离，漂亮的眸子里只映着自己。黑尾知道，那是动情的神色，或许此时自己也是和月岛同样的眼神吧。

他吻了吻月岛的下巴，仰视着月岛。

“一个月都没碰过你了，要是不小心弄坏你怎么办？”

“……”月岛愣了一下，他低下头，像是在努力酝酿着什么。

虽然想快点听到月岛的回答，但黑尾还是耐心得等着，终于，月岛和他对上了视线。

“……没关系，”月岛的声音很轻，不只是脸颊，浑身都透着淡淡的红色，“…弄坏也没关系……”

那声音淡淡的，也不像AV里女优的声音那么诱惑和色情，但黑尾却觉得没有什么邀请比这更令自己心动，他怀疑月岛手里拽着一根弦，另一头连着自己的胸腔，只要月岛漫不经心地拨动一下，就可以扰乱他的心跳。

黑尾靠着最后一丝理智，把月岛抱了起来，身体突然悬空让月岛吓了一跳。

“干、干嘛？”月岛瞪大了漂亮的双眼。

“弄坏你啊。”黑尾的嘴角勾起淡淡的笑容，带着色情的味道，令月岛心脏狂跳。

“去床上，这里不方便。”黑尾把月岛抱进了卧室，扔在床上。

这一个月积攒的太多，不管是对月岛的感情，还是想要触碰月岛的冲动。黑尾生怕就那么在浴室做了，真的会弄坏月岛。

“床单都弄湿了。”月岛躺在床上，浑身湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。那性感的模样磨的黑尾浑身直痒。他搂住月岛，舔了舔月岛的嘴唇。

“有什么关系，反正一会儿会把你弄得更湿……”黑尾在月岛耳边低笑。

“笨、笨蛋！”月岛想要伸手推开说出这么不正经台词的恋人，手指却被对方舔了一下。

“唔……”

黑尾的舌头在自己的手指上灵活地缠绕着，令月岛想起自己股间的东西被他这样对待的时候，羞红了脸。

“怎么啦？想起什么了？”黑尾舔了舔嘴唇，像是故意要做给月岛看似的，把月岛的食指含在嘴里，用舌尖挑逗。

月岛无语，他想着黑尾的羞耻心还真不是一般的低，自暴自弃地用脚勾住黑尾的肩膀。

“你不是要弄坏我吗？”月岛的嘴角看上去似笑非笑，但其实他只是在为自己一时冲昏头脑说出这种羞耻的台词而懊悔地嘴角抽搐而已。

黑尾果然上了钩，他像饥饿的猫科动物一样，扑向自己的猎物，对着猎物又啃又咬，一遍又一遍的把猎物吃干抹净了。

开始月岛还尽力忍耐着声音，后来就变成抱着黑尾哭着求饶，却令黑尾更加兽性大发，折腾了一夜，直到月岛连哭了力气都没有了，黑尾才心情大好地帮月岛清理了身体，抱着月岛走进了月岛的房间。

把月岛放到床上，黑尾也在他旁边躺了下来，小心翼翼地把月岛搂在怀里。

看着月岛安静乖巧的睡颜，黑尾突然想起来月岛在浴室里对自己的表白。

“…我也想为黑尾前辈做点什么，总是你在宠着我……”

真是个可爱的家伙，可爱到让自己不管怎么对他好都觉得还是不够。

黑尾庄重地吻了吻月岛的脸颊，搂着月岛进入梦乡。

这次一定能睡个好觉，因为他搂着的，是他的全世界。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

自从月岛送了一条亲手织的围巾给黑尾，黑尾便和那条围巾形影不离了，恨不得连洗澡的时候都戴着。  
想象了一下黑尾全裸，脖子上却围着围巾的样子，月岛决定亲手将这个变态的行为扼杀在摇篮里。  
他扯着围巾的一角，黑尾便轱辘轱辘地转起圈来，好像月岛扯的是和服的腰带，他此时是要被扒光的少女一样。  
黑尾被扯掉了围巾，侧身跪坐在地上，用手遮住脸，做娇羞状。  
“萤大人，您真讨厌~”  
然后被月岛一脚踹进了浴室。  
当黑尾把自己洗得香喷喷，从浴室里走出来的时候，月岛已经把那条围巾给洗了，得知自己心爱的围巾也被洗得香喷喷的时候，黑尾郁闷地扒在洗衣机上看里面的一团红色在滚筒里翻滚。  
“阿红，明明我们已经形影不离了QAQ”黑尾深情地盯着那团滚动的红色，差点挤出几滴眼泪。  
月岛黑线。  
现在已经是三月末了，根本用不着戴这么厚的围巾，但黑尾就是不肯摘下来，要不是今天趁黑尾洗澡的时候洗了它，黑尾估计一出来又把围巾戴上了。  
“好啊，以后晚上你就和你的阿红一起睡吧。”月岛把黑尾一个人扔在洗衣机旁，走了。  
他刚在客厅的沙发上坐下，那个刚才还和“阿红”情深意切的家伙就黏了过来。  
“吃醋了？”黑尾像捡了便宜一样，勾起嘴角，笑吟吟地看着月岛。  
“哈？”月岛无语。  
说他和一条围巾吃醋吗？而且这条围巾还是自己织的。  
“没关系的，萤永远是我的NO.1。”黑尾像是认定了月岛在吃醋一样，贴近月岛，搂住了他。  
说一点都不介意是假的，看着一条围巾有这么高的待遇，月岛心里也不知道该高兴还是不该高兴了，所以他没再反驳。  
月岛干脆将这个问题抛到脑后，他靠在黑尾的怀里，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，总觉得想吃点甜的。  
“嗯？怎么了？”黑尾察觉到月岛的小动作，看了看月岛。  
“没什么，可能是嘴有点闲吧。”月岛淡然地回答，然后就被黑尾吻住了。  
“唔……”  
黑尾的吻还是霸道又温柔，令月岛无法抵抗。这个吻结束之后，月岛喘着气抱怨。  
“干嘛啊，突然就吻过来……”  
“不是你邀吻的吗？”黑尾用无辜的眼神看着他。  
“哈？”  
“你不是说嘴里好闲吗？”  
“……我只是想吃草莓蛋糕了而已。”  
“什么嘛，明明我比较好吃，要不要再来一口？”黑尾像是对这个答案有所不满，这一次，他用极力自荐的眼神看着月岛。  
月岛侧过头，若有所思地看了看黑尾，然后他轻轻地在黑尾的唇上咬了一下，笑了。  
“嗯，还是草莓蛋糕比较好吃。”  
“好过分！！！！”  
黑尾把月岛按在沙发上，像是要证明自己的唇比较美味一样，给了月岛一个甜蜜的吻。

 

-END-  
2014·08·31


End file.
